bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandy Fox
Sandra Marie Fox '('Sandy Fox) has been portraying Betty Boop since 1991. She is the voice of Betty Boop for Universal Studios and Lancome Paris worldwide. Sandy once performed in a musical group called Butterfly. She is a member of Social and Environmental Entrepreneurs, founder of The Love Planet Foundation and high-pitched voice and is often cast as very young girls. Sandy has had numerous roles in various anime and video games. Sandy Fox's role as the voice of Betty Boop is shared with Cindy Robinson. Sandy is the more "Cuter", more high-pitched Betty where as Cindy's is the sultry-sexy Betty. Sandy Fox on her role as Betty Boop In 1991, there was a job position in Hollywood at Universal Studios for Betty Boop, it was a character for the park, and to go on tour. So I decided I wanted to move to Hollywood and pursue voice acting, and one of my first jobs in 1991, besides doing Betty Boop full time for Universal Studios Hollywood, was working on “The Simpsons.” I worked on “The Simpsons” for three years, I did all the extra kids voices and extra voices in their ADR walla group. To portray Betty Boop and Betty Boop's voice is such an honor because she is the Queen of Cartoons, she is the very first talking cartoon and an international icon known all over the world. I was working at Disney World in Florida and at night I was working at Bennigan's, which is like an Irish pub. I was the hostess, and I was the one at 2 o'clock in the morning. Last call for alcohol over the microphone and this man walks up to me named Steve Torrico and he has a 1920s orchestra and he said, "Oh my gosh, that voice!" You sound just like Helen Kane who was a very famous pop singer in the 1920s. She actually had that "Boop-Boop-Be-Doop" in her scat. Betty Boop was actually based on a lot of these 1920s pop singers. He said "Do you sing?" and I said "Yes" and he said "Come audition for my orchestra". So I started singing with the Coconut Manor Orchestra singing all the songs of the 1920s era and the Betty Boop songs and I did it for 11 years and opened up jazz festivals for Ray Charles, Dizzy Gillespie and Cab Calloway. Like I said before in 1990 there was a call for a Betty Boop in Hollywood, and I drove out from Florida, and auditioned and got the role and was approved by King Syndicate. When I started in 1991 I traveled the world and did radio shows and TV shows and interviews as Betty Boop and then a few years ago in 2012 they kind of rebirthed Betty Boop in this new campaign for Lancome, it was a short commercial film by Joann Sfar, who is a really famous comicbook artist. They did this beautiful commercial and they flew me to Paris to voice Betty Boop. I think for me it's such a joy and in so many different aspects, I lived the character; as a singer working with the band, I sang all the music for 11 years and toured, in Hollywood I actually portrayed the character and toured Japan and Europe as the living Betty Boop character, so I actually walked around in her body, so I've experienced her in all dimensions. 1981 In 1981 Sandy Fox was a featured vocalist for the 1920s jazz group “The Coconut Manor Orchestra” where she opened for legendary jazz musicians Cab Calloway, Pete Fountain, Ray Charles and Dizzy Gillespie. She toured clubs and festivals on the east coast for over eleven years singing the classic hits of the 1920s Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Helen Kane. Some of Sandy’s featured numbers were “I Wanna Be Loved By You”, “Button Up Your Overcoat” and "Me And The Man In The Moon". 1991-1998 In 1991 she was signed on by Universal Studios Hollywood and King Syndicate Features as the Official Betty Boop to travel the world portraying the living version of the famed cartoon character. Sandy has appeared as Betty Boop on The 'Rosie O’Donnell Show', Good Morning America,The Rick Dees Show '''as well as hundreds of radio and television publicity appearances nationally and internationally. From 1991-1998 Sandy toured throughout England, Europe, and Asia as the infamous Betty Boop performing a live stage show and making television and radio publicity appearances. In 1998 Sandy recorded the Betty Boop songs for the Universal Studios theme park “Islands of Adventure”. She was the voice of Betty Boop in '''The Betty Boop Store '''and '''Betty Boop and Olive Oyl '''in The Toon Town Stage Show', and can still be heard by visitors there today. Betty Boop Musical According to Sandy Fox she was going to play the role of Baby Boop in which was cancelled. Sandy Fox: They have been working on a broadway show for years (Something in the works) and I was cast as baby '''Betty Boop' (Baby Boop) and Bernadette Peters was Betty Boop for a film that never made it past the budget. Songs Performed as Betty Boop *Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away *I Wanna Be Loved By You *That's Why I'm Happy *Do Something *Button Up Your Overcoat *There's Something Brewing In The Air Bats & Witches Are Everywhere! *Santa Baby Quotes (Yappa Dappa Dappa Da) Sometimes Sandy adds her own unique scat lyric when she voices Betty Boop which is: Yappa Dappa Dappa Da Boop-Oop-e-Doop! Known Betty Boop Voice-Overs *King Features Syndicate *Lancome Paris Star Eyes (2012) *King Features Holiday Greeting (Audition Reel) *'Universal Orlando '''Toon Lagoon as '''Betty Boop '''and '''Olive Oyl' *'The Big Broadcast '(PBS) *Betty Boop TM & Pudgy (2015) *Graduation Betty Boop TM (2015) *Birthday Betty Boop TM (2016) *Nurse Betty Boop TM (2016) *Halloween Betty Boop TM (2016 *Christmas Betty Boop TM (2016) *Betty Goes A - Posen (2017) Video Trivia *She is married to voice-over artist Lex Lang one of the several voices of Batman. *She was also known as Marie Danielle. *She has also provided the voice for Olive Oyl. *Is best known for video game roles as her vocal is high pitced and well suited for young female roles. Official Website *Official Website *Facebook *Sandy Fox at Wikipedia *Sandy Fox World at Twitter *H2OMgoddess at Twitter See Also *Cindy Robinson Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop